The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for palletizing and depalletizing tube sections of paper.
For known methods and apparatuses (DE 34 44 093 C2) for palletizing and depalletizing tube sections of paper or similar materials closed by means of a longitudinally glued seam into a tube form for producing sacks or bags, the tube sections are supplied in the form of tube packages from the tube machine by means of the loader to the palletizing equipment. After that, the tube packages are positioned on the respective supporting bases of the multideck pallet over a conveyor belt and, after the supporting bases are covered, the multideck pallet is taken out of the palletizing apparatus, the individual layers of the tube packages being compressed fiat by their own weight with a pressure that increases towards the bottom. Since the longitudinal and/or transverse gluings of the tube sections are still fresh, these can be pressed together so strongly, particularly in the lower region, that the adhesive penetrates through the paper and the individual tube sections are glued together during their stay in the storage position. With that, the further processing of the tube package is associated with disadvantageous malfunctions of the course of the production.
In a further solution pursuant to G 88 12 067.8, the palleting equipment, which is provided with fixed decks in practice, is loaded by means of a telescope-conveyor belt. Because of acceleration and deceleration of each package, the tube sections can shift relative to one another and the tube package can no longer be deposited with straight edges. The compression plates, assigned to the respective supporting base, can be positioned only over a jointly operated compression plate lowering device into the pressing position on the respective tube package, so that pressing is possible only after all the supporting bases of the multideck pallet have been filled completely.
For a solution pursuant to G 92 11 262.5, the supporting bases can also be lowered only when the whole pallet is filled. Furthermore, the scissors mechanism, which is provided on this equipment, requires a largely uniform thickness of the respective tube package on the supporting bases, so that the equipment cannot be used very flexibly in automatic production lines.